A night to remember!
by Kit Ka-chan xx
Summary: Julie and Runo have a sleepover at Alice's place, and they know that its going to be wicked... WARNING: has loads of laughs! one-shot. BOY VERSION OF 'A NIGHT TO REMEMBER' ON MY PROFILE! Please View after you've R&R this!


**Ok so I was in my room and I was trying to think of a story for Alice, Runo and Julie then BAM! I thought I would do one of them having a sleepover! Hope you all enjoy! Oh and btw I do not own the bakugan characters, nor do I own Kesha's song 'tik tok' OR Lady GaGa's hair style in 'poker face' and I definitely do not own KitKat bars (even though I think they are yummy!) And last but not least, I DO NOT own the Mega Mind DVD. **

"Hey girls ready to have some fun?" Alice exclaimed, as she greeted Runo and Julie, "Definitely! I've been waiting for this day for weeks!" replied Runo, putting her bags down and hugging Alice, "I couldn't sleep one bit last night, cause I was like so excited!" Julie said, looking around Alice's Grandfathers mansion in excitement and wonder, "this is gonna be the best sleepover over!"

The three girls had been for weeks planning to have a sleepover at Alice's place, and the night had finally arrived and they couldn't wait for night to come.

"We are going to have so much fun," Alice told them as she walked down the hall with them to her room, "I've got so much planned for us to do. There's going to be lots of treats, music, pillow-fights, movies-"

"And don't forget, were going to do up our hair!" Julie chirped in, "Yes we will definitely do our hair." Alice reassured her, "And we can put on face masks! I brought some." Runo told them, patting her suitcase that had the face masks in them. When they got to Alice's room, Runo and Julie squealed in delight. Alice's room had balloons, streamers and banners that said 'let's party!' everywhere!

"Oh my days it looks great in here!" Runo gasped, "And your bed is HUGE! It's big enough for all of us to sleep in!" Alice laughed, "Well that's exactly where we are going to be sleeping," she said, taking the girls suitcases and putting them to one side of the room, "My Grandfathers not here at the moment, he's in England doing some research so we don't have to worry about being too loud."

Julie and Runo looked at each other and smiled, "I seriously can't wait!" Julie said, grabbing them both into a hug, "C'mon night hurry up!"

**8:00 pm**

Alice sat on her bed, waiting for Julie and Runo to come out of the bathroom. She was wearing violet coloured Pj's with the words 'I'm the life of the slumber party!' written on them. The bathroom door flung open and out ran Runo, who was wearing a baby blue nightdress with the words 'wild thing' on them, followed by Julie who wore a pink long-sleeved Pj top with 'princess' written on them with a pair of long Pj trousers that had little tiaras all on them. They both jumped onto Alice's bed and looked at her,

"Well were ready!" Runo said, beaming at them, "all we need now is some music." Julie ran over to the stereo, "Leave that to me!" She said putting in a cd that she had brought with her. The room suddenly blared out with Kesha's Tik Tok and the girls straight away started to sing and dance. At the side of the bed there was a table full of candy, chocolate, crisps and pop drink that was enough to make even an adult hyper. The girls dug into them, then got on with putting their face masks on.

"I got some cucumbers for our eyes." Alice said, passing the plate of cucumbers to them. Runo placed them onto her eyes and Alice did the same when they both heard a 'crunching' sound. "What the heck is that?" Runo asked, taking them off her eyes and peering around the room. Alice heard Runo burst out laughing and sat up to see what the commotion was about.

Julie was sitting there munching on the cucumbers, while reading a girls trend magazine, "Julie I said that they were for your eyes!" Alice exclaimed, laughing at the confused expression on Julie's face. "Oh… I thought you just gave them to us as a healthy snack. I didn't hear you say they were for our eyes!" She giggled, throwing a pillow at Runo who was now in hysterics, "stop laughing at me Runo I didn't know!"

Runo wiped the tears away from her eyes, "I know, I know… but that's what makes it so funny!" She said, falling back down on the bed laughing. After fifteen minutes the girls went to the bathroom and washed the face masks off, "Ooh! Don't we look gorgeous?" Said Julie, peering into the mirror and admiring her face, "totally, c'mon let's go and do our hair." Said Alice, walking back into the bedroom and pulling out hair-straighteners and curlers.

"Right we'll do Alice's hair first ok Runo?" Said Julie, sitting Alice on the bed and getting a brush, "We'll do oldest to youngest, so Alice goes first, you go second and I'll go last." Runo nodded and they got straight to work.

After a lot of petting and preening, they stood Alice up and to her to the mirror, "Oh my gosh I look lovely!" Alice gasped, looking at her hair which had been straightened and had little waves in it, finished off with a little purple bow. "You look AMAZING." Corrected Julie, spraying her hair with some hairspray, "now… Runos turn."

The girls sat her down, turned up the stereo and started on her hair, "I know exactly what I wanna do with your hair," Julie told Runo, "you're gonna look absolutely stunning!" As they did her hair Alice had to do exactly what Julie said, otherwise it 'ruined everything'. When they were done Runo could tell Julie was extremely pleased with the result. Standing her up and covering her eyes, Alice and Julie led Runo to the mirror,

"Ok you might not expect what's coming Runo," Alice told her, "but you'll definitely like it."

"On the count of three, open your eyes!" Julie told her, "one… two…. three!"

Runo opened her eyes and gasped in shock. Her hair was straight with a front fringe, and on the top of her head Julie had made a bow with her hair. "I look like Lady GaGa out of her poker face music video!" Runo said, leaning down to inspect her 'hair bow'. "You look sooo cute!" Julie squealed, with shiny eyes, "It really suits you!" Alice told her, surprised at how pretty the hair style looked on Runo.

"What do you think of it?" Julie asked, starting to feel nervous as Runo hadn't said anything. Runo turned around to Julie and grabbed her and Alice into a hug, "I really like it!" she said, letting go of them and going back to the mirror, "I mean, I didn't expect it but I can't lie and say that I don't rock this look!" Julie and Alice sighed in relief and smiled.

"Well it's your turn now," Runo said, looking at Julie, "and I think I know a cute style that would go perfect with your hair." Runo led Alice away to show her the style in a magazine, while Julie sat on the bed and got comfortable.

"Right I've shown Alice the style, so she knows what to do," Runo told her, as they walked over to the bed, "you've just got to stay still while we're doing it." Julie nodded and Runo picked up the curlers. After a lot of 'are you done yet? And 'I can't keep my head still for much longer' they finally finished Julie's hair and led her to the mirror.

"I hope you like it Jewels, cause I most certainly do." Alice said, feeling Julie squeeze her hand in excitement, "open your eyes…..now!" Runo commanded her, and obediently Julie did. "OH MY GOSH MY HAIR LOOKS AWESOME!" She screamed, looking at her hair which had soft bouncy curls in it finished off with a small black and pink Lolita hat. Alice and Runo gave each other high five,

"Yes! I knew she would like it!" Runo said, watching Julie who was happily (and vainly) posing in the mirror, "I'm really glad that she likes it too Runo… but can you help me to move Julie away from her reflection?" Asked Alice, trying to pull Julie away from the mirror but she refused to budge.

Runo ran over to the bed and grabbed her cell phone, "Hey Julie wanna do some prank calls?" She asked, watching Julie zoomed over to the bed, "oh yeah! But who are we gonna call first?" Julie asked, grabbing a cookie and biting into it. "Hmm I don't know... Alice do you know anyone we should prank-call?"

Alice smiled at Runo and picked up her phone, "I think this person should be called first." She said, showing Runo a number. Runo smiled and after putting it on private number, she called the persons phone. Ring, Ring…Ring, Ring…Rin-

Poor victim: Hello this is Klaus Von Hertzon speaking.

Runo: Hello this is the 'Holidays4free' company, how are you doing tonight? XD

Klaus: I'm doing fine thanks…is there any specific reason for you phoning my number may I ask?

Runo: Well I thought you would have already guessed Mr Smarty Pants! You have won a holiday for you and three friends to the Caribbean! *Alice and Julie* Oooh!

Klaus: Have I? I don't remember entering into any competition for a free holiday…

Runo: No you wouldn't dummy because you was RANDOMLY PICKED!

Klaus: -_- oh…well when are we supposed to leave?

Runo: You're not going to tell me who you're taking? X3

Klaus: Well I don't know who I'm taking with me yet. After all you did randomly phone me.

Runo: oh of course, well you will be leaving in two weeks' time on the 'Freeflight' airlines!

Klaus: Ermm ok…so how do I claim this 'free holiday'?

Runo: It's quite simple… all you have to do is go to the airport and someone will be waiting for you, with the tickets. We do it this way so there is less hassle for our customers. *snigger*

Klaus: oh I understand. So on the 18th of February at what time?

Runo: 4:00 am sharp. Oh and did I forget to tell you that it will be 1st class accommodations?

Klaus: Well that's what I was expecting... I don't expect anything but the best.

Runo: of course, of course! Well I hope holidays4free gives you a pleasant experience of the Caribbean.

Klaus: I hope so. I've never been to the Caribbean…I'm quite excited. : )

Runo: I'm glad you are Mr Von Hertzon. Well just make sure you turn up at the airport at 4:00 am, with three friends and of course your swimming trunks. *girls giggle*

Klaus: *laughs* okay then, well goodbye.

Runo: goodbye!

Runo ended the call and collapsed on the bed laughing till tears came down her face, while Alice leaned on her bed for support and Julie fell off the bed. "I did not expect him to fall for it!" Alice giggled, trying to compose herself, "But he did!" replied Julie, crawling back onto the bed.

"Well let's just say that Klaus is going to be a very disappointed young man," Runo said, holding onto her hip which had gone weak, "He's gonna turn up at the airport at four in the morning, with three friends and his swimming trunks and not be going ANYWHERE!"

The three girls burst out laughing again, until Julie picked up her phone and dialling a number she told them to be quiet. Ring, Ring… Ring, Ring... Ring, Rin-

2nd poor victim: Hello?

Julie: *puts on deep voice* I know who you are Dan Kuso… and I know where you live.

Dan: Excuse me? Who is this?

Julie: that's none of your business… all you need to know is that I don't like you, and because of that you're going down fool! *Alice and Runo do scary noises in the background*

Dan: what are you talking about? Who is this, and how did you get my number? *starts to get scared*

Julie: I know what you're about Daniel Kuso and I don't like it! I know where you eat, sleep, where you go to the toilet and how you do a poo! *covers her mouth so not to laugh*

Dan: hey listen buddy I- I don't know what I've done wrong bu- but I'm sure that whatever I did, it wasn't on purpose! *he's completely terrified*

Julie: there is nothing you can do to take back what you did…. you're gonna end up a lonely man, if you keep doin the things you doin!

Dan: what? *confused*

Julie: you hear me! You're gonna end up just like your father who has nothing else on his brain, if you keep this up fool!

Dan: what does he have on his brain? *bites his fingernails*

The tension was rising and Dan could barely breath. Julie tried to stifle her giggles as one word exploded from her mouth.

Julie: PUDDING!

Dan: what?

Julie: you heard me! Stop stealing my pudding fool! Or else I'm gonna make you pay!

Julie quickly ended the call and cried out laughing, as Runo and Alice banged on the side with their fists, trying to get over what just happened. "All that build-up for one word!" Runo screamed out in laughter, "who would have guessed?" Alice sat next to Julie hugging her as they laughed, "that was so funny Julie!" she said, "honestly I don't have a clue where that thought came from, but it was unexpected and how you did that deep voice I just don't know!"

Julie looked at her and grinned. "It's your turn Alice," she said passing Alice her phone, "good luck!" Alice went through a bunch of 'maybe victims' until a name popped up as if by fate. "This should be interesting." She thought, placing her phone to her ear. Ring, Ring… Ring, Ring….Ring-

3rd poor victim: what?

Alice: *puts on Dan's voice* Hiya shun!

Shun: oh…. Hey Dan what's up? *sounds bored*

Alice: nothing much, just wanted to see how my best friend was doing! ^-^

Shun: I'm cool…but why did you withhold your number?

Alice: my phones not working at the moment, so I'm using a friends.

Shun: oh…well I'm a bit busy at the moment Dan so-

Alice: *pretends to stutter* Sh- Shun I- I got something I wanna confess you…

Shun: *sighs* what is it Dan? You gonna confess about something stupid, like stealing a candy bar of me when we were younger? *past experiences*

Alice: no Shun it's something way more serious than that.

Shun: ok then tell me..

Runo and Julie looked at Alice in wonder….what was she going to say? …

Alice: *takes a deep breath* I love you Shun.

Shun: WHAT!

Alice: I love you Shun. I've always had feelings for you, but I just couldn't show them.

Shun: *can't believe his ears* Dan do you know what you're saying?

Alice: yes I do Shun.… and while I'm saying this I might as well ask you this… will you go out with me?

Shun: Dan! Are you drunk? You would never say anything like this…unless you've sniffed drugs?

Alice: oh Shun even the sound of your voice is driving me crazy! *Runo starts to snort but Julie covers her nose*

Shun: Dan you're either drunk or high! *starts to get embarrassed*

Alice: yes I am Shun… I'm drunk of the love I feel for you and I'm getting high over the sound of your voice!

Shun: CUT IT OUT DAN! Don't phone my again unless it's to apologise for your stupidness! *goes to hang up*

Alice: Wait Shun! I just have to say one more thing!

Shun: and what's that?

Alice: I'm absolutely head over heels in love with you!

Shun: *blushes* STOP IT DANIEL! GO AND CLEAR YOUR HEAD…..YOU IDIOT! *hangs up*

Runo and Julie sat there, staring open mouthed at Alice, "wow…Alice you rock!" Runo said, grabbing Alice and squeezing her, "I mean that was really clever! Who would have thought you could do such a sick version of Dan's voice!"

Julie started to giggle, "Poor Dan! If he tries to phone Shun, he's not gonna answer!" She said, grabbing a kit kat bar and munching into it. Alice smiled and put the phone down, "well I thought I might as well do something funny….as well as really embarrass Shun," she told them, "I know Shun really hates it when Dan goes all mushy on him. He told me himself, so I just had to do it!" Runo nodded her head and grinned at them, "so….what do you girls wanna do now?"

After a minutes pause, Julie grabbed a pillow and threw it at Alice, "PILLOW FIGHT!" She yelled as it hit Alice, making her topple of the bed. The three girls screamed and ran away from each other as pillows were thrown and feathers floated everywhere. One of Alice's maids opened the door, but quickly decided that the girls were fine and they didn't need anything and shut the door again.

After a solid hour of throwing pillows at each other, Alice Runo and Julie fell onto the bed completely exhausted. Alice sat up and rubbed her head, "right girlies, do you want to watch a movie now?" she asked, standing up and going over to the massive flat-screened TV. Runo sat up and nodded, "yeah we might as well," she said, "I've got the mega mind dvd so let's watch that."

After putting it in, Alice jumped back into the bed and snuggled under the covers in-between Julie and Runo to watch the movie. As it got into the movie, the girls one by one found themselves feeling tired and by the end of the movie all the girls were sound asleep. The same maid from earlier on entered the room and seeing them all sleeping she turned the TV, radio and the lights off, "goodnight Miss Alice, Miss Runo and Miss Julie," she said, "sweet dreams."

**Next Morning: 9:30 am**

Alice stirred as Julie's phone alarm went off, and opened her eyes. "Why on earth did you set your alarm?" she asked wearily, "you're not supposed to set your alarm, after a late night." Julie opened her eyes and yawned, "Sorry, I forgot I set it." She said, turning it off Runo suddenly sat up and looked at the girls with big eyes. "Hahaha Runo looks like she's got bug eyes!"Julie said, laughing lazily.

Runo looked at Julie and frowned slightly, "you don't wake up looking like a goddess either you know." She said, just as her phone began to ring. Picking it up, she put It on loud speaker,

Runo: hello?

Dan: hey Runo, it's Dan.

Runo: hiya Dan what's up? *smiles*

She looked at the girls, who were suddenly awake,

Dan: well Shun won't talk to me. *sniffs*

Runo: aw Dan…. How come?

Dan: I dunno… I phoned him earlier to ask how he'd been and he didn't answer. Then I kept phoning and he just told me that he wouldn't talk to me unless I said sorry, and said that I didn't mean what I said. *scratches his head*

Runo: what do you have to say sorry about?

Dan: I don't have a clue! He says he won't repeat it.

Runo: well, even if you don't know you should just say sorry….you know what Shuns like *smiles*

Dan: huh I suppose… I had a death threat given to me last night!

Runo: *gasps* oh Dan really?

Dan: yeah! The person phoned me and ranted on about stuff…*voice trails off*

Runo: *gives Julie thumbs up* really? What about?

Dan: …..pudding.

Runo: *snorts* right ermm okay that's random.

Dan: I know! Do you know who it could be?

Runo looked at the girls and grinned, "No Dan," she replied, "I don't have a clue"

**I hope you enjoyed the story! I really enjoyed writing it ^-^ well goodbye! **


End file.
